


Iced vanilla latte

by dohye



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cafe AU, Cute, M/M, Side yuwin, dojae, slight angst, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohye/pseuds/dohye
Summary: Doyoung was serious about his job. No, he wasn’t going to end up fooling around during his job with a lover like Yuta and Winwin, until he met Jung Jaehyun.





	1. Coincidence? I think not

Okay, maybe Doyoung was a bit jealous of their love, but nonetheless it was still disgusting. 

Everyday when he goes to the nearby café for his morning shift, he would always see his co-workers yuta and winwin “discretely” (it wasn’t very discrete) flirting with each other. Yes they liked each other, but they didn’t have to flaunt it so much, especially when they were working. Doyoung always scrunched his face up in disgust and shook his head at them. 

“Y’all are gross,” Doyoung commented as he helped winwin tie his apron. 

“Aw come on hyung, you’re just jealous right?” Winwin replied, smiling, “you know, I can always hook you up with some guys.” 

“No, I came here to work Sicheng, not to get jazzy with some random guy. Besides, I was never cut out for love. Take my past relationships for example,” Doyoung hissed, to which winwin simply laughed at. 

“I’m sure you’ll find a guy soon, don’t worry!” 

“Again, I’m not planning to, but thank you anyways.” 

They walked out of the staff room and to the counters. Doyoung tidied his hair and smoothness out his attire for the third time. Yuta flipped the closed sign around, and the other two boys waited patiently for their first customer. 

Suddenly, the glass door swished open, making Doyoung jump and immediately adjust his attire again instinctively.

“Welco…” 

Doyoung’s voice trailed off as his eyes fell onto the man that had just entered the facility. He had ash purple hair that appeared as soft as a cloud, and had dark brown eyes that could pierce a soul. The man smiled, revealing his dimples. 

“Hey, uh I’ll have the iced vanilla latte please…”

Jaehyun’s voice started to sound more and more distant. Doyoung nodded absently, nothing registering into his brain as he was too focused on the man’s looks. His dimples, hair, eyes, smile. He wasn’t just handsome, no, he was ethereal? Flawless? Hot? Doyoung’s vocabulary wasn’t the widest. Something about him felt familiar though. 

“Are you alright?” 

The man’s voice snapped Doyoung back into reality and he quickly nodded his head. He asked about the size, to which the man replied regular. 

“May I know what’s your name?” Doyoung asked, grabbing a marker and a regular sized cup. 

“Jung Jaehyun,” the man said, ruffling his hair. 

Doyoung’s ears started turning pink. Jaehyun was such a pretty name, and his voice was honey sweet too. Everything about him just seemed to put Doyoung on edge. 

As Jaehyun moved off, Doyoung quickly turned away and took a deep breath. 

Calm down, kim doyoung. You’re here to earn money, not a date. 

Of course, Yuta didn’t help much. He caught onto Doyoung’s unusual behaviour in a blink of an eye, and started to wiggle his eyebrows at him. Doyoung just rolled his eyes.

“Here you go. Pass it to the cutie,” Yuta gushed, handing him the cup of coffee. Doyoung quickly grabbed it and called the man out. 

“Um uh here you go!” Doyoung babbled as he handed the cup with trembling hands to Jaehyun. He smiled politely and thanked doyoung quietly before sitting back down on his chair. 

Oh my god he probably thinks I’m an idiot, great going. 

He stole a glance at Jaehyun’s direction. He could watch the sunlight fall onto Jaehyun’s pale skin the whole day, but he couldn’t as more customers had entered the café already. 

===========

“I thought someone said they weren’t interested in getting a guy,” winwin teased, jabbing Doyoung’s side. 

“Yeah, I just think he’s good looking, that’s all,” Doyoung mumbled, not helping him very much since the blush on his face was louder. 

“Why are you so pressed about not getting a boyfriend? You’re at the right age to get one,” Yuta said, cocking his eyebrow. 

Doyoung shrugged and brushed it off. He just didn’t feel like explaining himself. 

He didn’t feel worth Jaehyun’s love. He was out of his league, definitely. 

As he waved goodbye to winwin and yuta, Doyoung wrapped a scarf around his neck and left the café. His shift was over, so he was planning on heading back home to study more and get some assessments done. Maybe that way, he could get the beautiful man out of his mind as well. 

Well, no, because as he stood at his apartment’s lobby and waited for the lift up to come, a familiar man had also arrived and stood next to him. The man turned and widened his eyes. 

“Ah, you’re the guy at the café earlier,” Jaehyun said amusingly, “Sorry, I didn’t catch it earlier. What’s your name?” 

Doyoung stepped back in shock. He was trembling now, not because of the cold though. His lips quivered as his brain tried to put together a comprehensible reply. He pulled down his scarf to expose his mouth. 

“D-Doyoung. It’s doyoung.” 

Jaehyun slowly nodded his head. “Doyoung, huh,” he repeated in almost a hum. 

The lift door opened and they both stepped inside, much to Doyoung’s dismay. It was as if that dismay was slowly overlapping each other, because Jaehyun was also going to the same floor as him. Come to think of it, he did hear about a new person moving into the flat next to him, but it couldn’t be Jaehyun right? 

The moment the lift door opened again, Doyoung quickly waved to jaehyun before he dashed off to his flat. He heard footsteps behind him, but tried to ignore it. 

He dug out his keys and then he heard the same voice again. 

“So you’re my neighbour!” Jaehyun exclaimed. 

Doyoung whipped his head around and he swore he could feel tears forming in his eyes. 

No no NO, this can’t be happening. 

“Let’s get to know each other better,” Jaehyun continued, sticking out his hand. 

NO WAY. 

Doyoung feebly shook his hand, then instantly unlocked his door and slammed it before jaehyun could say anything else. 

His heart was racing.


	2. A new start

“Oh my god are you serious?” Winwin snickered, biting his bottom lip. 

“I have the worst of luck,” Doyoung grumbled, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Worst? What are you saying, you’ve just hit the gold mine! He’s literally right there for you, like a… A meal!” Yuta laughed. Comparing Jaehyun to a meal wasn’t very romantic, but doyoung admitted that he was serving looks at least. 

“I hardly know the guy, and he’s so distracting,” Doyoung wailed hopelessly. Winwin sighed and patted his back comfortingly. 

The sound of the door opening prompted Yuta to peek outside. He quickly turned back around, hand over his mouth and trying terribly to control his laughter. 

“It’s him.” 

Winwin shoved doyoung out, who was greeted with Jaehyun’s radiant smile. Doyoung could his heart almost beating out of his chest, and was certain his blood pressure would have been off the roof if someone were to take it then and there. 

“Regular iced vanilla latte please,” he requested. 

Doyoung nodded frantically and got to work. 

Soon, Jaehyun popping up in the café slowly started becoming normal for doyoung. Although he still could not get over his visuals, at least he felt more comfortable talking to him. It was strange though, because he would always be one of the first few, if not the first, customer to come into the café. He never really ordered much too, and doyoung has a feeling that Jaehyun didn’t eat breakfast in his flat either. 

One day, the once panicky doyoung managed to muster up his courage to pick up a sandwich and plop it on the table in front of Jaehyun. 

“Here, it’s on me. You can’t just drink coffee for breakfast,” Doyoung explained, awkwardly rubbing his arm. Jaehyun looked up at him and smiled, thanking him. 

“Can I ask you s-something?” Doyoung stammered, going back to square one. So much for his new found confidence. 

Jaehyun nodded, so doyoung continued, “why do you always come so early in the morning?” 

Jaehyun took a sip of his coffee before putting it down. He looked around the café and replied, “it’s more quiet in the morning and I like that. Everything else in my life tends to be more noisy so it’s nice to have some peace for a while.” 

Doyoung smiled softly, but quickly flushed when he noticed that Jaehyun was staring at him. Was his smile weird or something? 

They awkwardly looked at each other until the next customer came in and Doyoung had to rush back to the counter. 

As the days passed, Doyoung started to initiate small conversations whenever Jaehyun was in the café, and they would always wave at each other when they entered their flats. Doyoung fell for Jaehyun’s looks, but his crush lingered because of his personality as he got to know him more day by day. He even dropped a packet of Panadol at Jaehyun’s doorstep when he noticed that he was coughing more often, making sure Jaehyun was arriving before slipping away. He was relieved when he came back to see that it had been taken. 

Doyoung was cleaning the tables after one of his shifts was over, when he picked up a piece of paper on one of them. He flipped it over to see neat lines written on it, reading: doyoung, you seemed busy so I didn’t want to disturb you. Just wanted to ask if maybe you wanted to come over for dinner today at 6:30pm? I’m cooking. Just felt like it out of courtesy of being your new neighbour! -Jaehyun

He dropped his rag and ran to Yuta and winwin, whose eyes lit up within split seconds. 

“He’s practically asking you out on a date, go for it,” Winwin said cheerfully. 

Doyoung smiled faintly and nodded, but deep down he was worried. Not only because he’d be entering the flat of his hot neighbour, but also because he was scared that he was interpreting the note wrongly. He didn’t hesitate knocking on Jaehyun’s door exactly at 6:30 though. 

“Hey. I got your note and all,” Doyoung greeted, trying to suppress his jitteriness. 

“Great, I’m almost done actually, so come in,” Jaehyun said, stepping aside to allow Doyoung to enter. 

Doyoung looked around Jaehyun’s flat. It had areas that were similar to his own, but it was still quite different. The flat also had a rather large window, which displayed the beautiful sky scenery around the area. It was breathtaking. 

He sat down at his table and watched as Jaehyun set some dishes on the table. 

“It’s really good,” Doyoung said on surprise as he took his first bite. 

“Thank you!” 

The clinking of the utensils resonated around the otherwise silent room. Jaehyun decided to break the ice by piping up. 

“I actually met you before this. Well, we didn’t talk but I saw you before. I just wasn’t sure if it was you. I attend the same college as you,” Jaehyun said. Doyoung squinted his eyes and it hit him. No wonder he looked a bit familiar, he probably saw him around the campus before. 

Jaehyun continued, “I like your singing.” Doyoung froze and looked up at Jaehyun, wide eyed. No one knew that he was in the school’s choir group, not even winwin or yuta. He felt embarrassed by it, and didn’t think highly of his voice. Jaehyun noticed Doyoung’s discomfort and quickly added, “I was walking past the choir room and I just happened to see you and hear your voice and I just thought it sounded nice…” 

Something sparked inside of Doyoung when he heard his compliment. He gulped before chuckling lightly. “Thank you. No one knows about this, so I was a bit taken aback.” 

After eating, they both sat on the sofa I front of the television and turned it on. Despite the programme playing in the background, none of them were paying attention as they were too busy talking about college, finding more about each other and cracking jokes. Doyoung never felt so natural or happy being with someone in a Long while, so it felt weird but nice. 

Jaehyun turned his head towards the window and pointed at the sky. “Hey look! The moon and stars are really bright today,” he exclaimed excitedly. Doyoung leaned forward towards the window and admired the scene before him in awe. 

He didn’t realise that he was actually leaning over Jaehyun’s lap at this point, and when they turned their heads, their faces were just inches apart. He felt like his heart had skipped a- no, many Beats. Jaehyun looked pretty shocked as well, but he didn’t pull away or push doyoung down. They just stayed like that for a while, looking into each other’s eyes. 

Doyoung noticed that Jaehyun’s eyes had glanced at his lips, and he felt like running off and curling up into a ball. His face was extremely red now, arms even shaking a bit, not being able to take the weight of Doyoung’s body. 

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun said, his voice low. Doyoung quickly looked back into his eyes, and choked out a small laugh before pulling away, but Jaehyun grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He yelped. 

“Doyoung, do you like guys?” Jaehyun asked, his gaze never faltering. Doyoung’s pupils were quivering. He didn’t know how to answer so he just stayed there in shock. 

He probably thinks I’m gross. 

“Do you?” Jaehyun repeated, his tone more firm than before.

“I… I… Yes, I do, okay?” Doyoung blurted out, tears welling up in his eyes, ready to overspill at any moment. 

What he didn’t expect was for Jaehyun to then press his lips against his. Doyoung felt like he was dreaming, and closed his eyes and let Jaehyun do the work. Jaehyun slipped a hand into his hair and as the minutes passed, the kiss grew more and more passionate. 

Jaehyun pulled away and looked at Doyoung, who was a disheveled mess, a few tears even streaming down his face.

Cute 

He pulled Doyoung into a warm hug and rested his Chin on Doyoung’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. Please don’t cry,” He sighed, patting Doyoung’s back comfortingly. 

He felt Doyoung’s grip tighten a bit. “I-Im not angry at you or anything. It’s just been a while. I’m not worth it. I’m not worth you. I like you a lot, but I don’t know,” Doyoung sobbed, unable to control the string of words falling out of his mouth between hiccups. 

Jaehyun chuckled faintly and used both his hands to caress Doyoung’s cheeks. He used his thumbs to gently rub Doyoung’s tears away. “What are you talking about? If anything, I’m the one who’s not worthy of you. I like you a lot too. I didn’t mention earlier, but the moment I heard your angelic voice in that choir room, I fell in love. You’re cute, and I was really touched by the little things you did for me. I know that you were the one who dropped the medicine off at my flat, and you’ve done so much more than that too.” He heaved a contented sigh and hugged Doyoung again. “You make my day a whole lot brighter. Your smile and your voice makes me happy. It’s one of the reasons why I go to your café so often in the morning.” 

“It’s getting late. Maybe you should go back and rest. I’ll see you tomorrow, I promise.” 

Doyoung nodded and stood up. He wore his shoes and left. His face felt numb, but he managed to smile softly to himself as he unlocked the door to his flat. 

==========

“Aww! That’s so sweet. Are you guys dating now?” Winwin asked, smiling at Doyoung’s story. 

“Well I don’t know. He didn’t say anything,” Doyoung admitted. Winwin frowned. 

“Ask him, you both obviously like each other. You guys even kissed,” Winwin said, crossing his arms. The sound of the door opening made Doyoung jump. “Speak of the devil,” Winwin muttered, giving Doyoung a look that pushed him to rush to the counter. Jaehyun smiled even wider than usual and waved at him. He wasted no time and quickly ran out of the counter and dragged the confused jaehyun outside the café. 

“Hey what’s wrong? You didn’t even put on your scarf or anything, you’ll get cold,” Jaehyun said as he quickly took off his coat to drape over Doyoung. 

“Jaehyun, do you like me? I mean, are we dating?” 

Jaehyun stopped for a bit, before slowly trailing his hand down the coat. “Do you want to date me?” He asked, as if testing the waters. 

That was a good question. 

Doyoung was certain he loved Jaehyun, but was he ready for it? Was Jaehyun ready for him? He thought for a while, before looking up at him again. 

“I was never good with my past relationships. I’m not the most empathetic person either. I’m definitely not perfect, but I love you a lot. I don’t know if you’re okay with all of this though,” Doyoung replied, biting his bottom lip. 

Jaehyun’s face was unreadable, but his mouth stretched into a smile in no time. “None of us are perfect. Neither am I. But I love you too, so let’s help each other together, ok?” 

Doyoung lit up at his words and threw himself into Jaehyun’s embrace. Jaehyun laughed, “you’re so cute.” and kissed the top of his head before pulling away and holding his hand. 

“Let’s go have dinner together later. I know a great place nearby,” Jaehyun said. Doyoung nodded excitedly and he could feel his heart squeeze. 

They walked back into the café together, hand in hand, ready to start a new day with each other by their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed this fanfic !! It’s my second ever fanfic I’ve written in a Long time


End file.
